DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Abstract): Existing non-invasive diagnostic methods for otitis media, such as tympanometry, have inadequate specificity and sensitivity. Complications of undiagnosed OM can include hearing loss. In combination, unsatisfactory diagnostic techniques and the gravity of the complications and often lead to unnecessary over-medication of children. This may in turn lead to the development of antibiotic resistance. We will develop a non-invasive ultrasonic device that will detect the presence of middle ear effusion with high accuracy, and it will distinguish the serous or mucoid character of the fluid. The proposed detector will utilize novel miniature broadband piezoelectric transducers developed at Case Western Reserve University. The detection of effusion will be accomplished by analysis of the echo reflected from the distal plane of the tvrnpanic membrane. The rheological properties of the fluid will be determined by attenuation analysis of the echo reflected from the wall of the inner ear. An in vitro study will be done on a physical model of the human ear. After successful in vitro evaluation of the detector, a limited clinical study will be conducted on patients scheduled for tube placement. The performance of the detector will be compared to the results obtained with myringotomy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A new diagnostic device for otitis media will be developed. Otitis media prompts more than 24.5-30 million physician visits per year. The United States market size for treatment of otitis media is between $3-4 billion dollars annually.